Stupid Break-Ups
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Zoe breaks up with Alfie and Marcus is there to make him feel better and they even start a new relationship. Malfie one-shot.


Marcus smiled as he finally pulled up to his best friend, Alfie's house.

It had been about a week since Marcus had last seen him and he thought it would be nice if they had a little catch up so he had called Alfie up and they were planning on going on getting some lunch and maybe see a movie later. Marcus was definitely excited about seeing Alfie.

Marcus got out of his car and he made his way up to the porch. He knocked on the door a couple of times. He stood there a few minutes before the door finally opened. Marcus looked up and smiled when he saw Alfie but the smile immediately faded when he saw the look on Alfie's face. Alfie's eyes were slightly red and puffy and he looked upset. Marcus just immediately knew that something was wrong and he was a little worried now.

"Hey Alfie, are you okay?" Marcus asked. Alfie looked at him.

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine. Do you want to come in?" Alfie asked.

"Uh, sure…" Marcus said. Alfie stepped aside and then he let Marcus in.

"Do you want anything to drink or…?" Alfie started to ask. Marcus shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Marcus replied. Alfie slowly nodded. He led the way into the living room. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. Alfie looked over at Marcus once they were both sat down.

"So, what were we going to do today?" Alfie asked.

"Well, I just thought we could…" Marcus started to say. He stopped and stared at Alfie for a few seconds. Alfie didn't say anything to him. "Are you sure that you're okay, Alfie? You look a little upset." Marcus said. Alfie sighed.

"I'm fine. I just…" Alfie bit his lip nervously. "Zoe broke up with me the other day and I guess I'm just still trying to get over it." Marcus's eyes went wide with shock. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Zoe broke up with you?" Marcus asked. Alfie nodded. "What the hell? Why would she do that?" Alfie shrugged his shoulders. "You were together for like a year or something. I thought everything was fine?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, so did I. But, I guess Zoe wanted to see other people." Alfie said.

"That's just fucking ridiculous. Where is she?" Marcus asked. "I'm gonna…" Marcus went to stand up but Alfie quickly reached up and grabbed Marcus's arm and pulled him back down. Marcus looked over at Alfie with shock. "What are you doing?"

"Marcus, no. Please don't do anything." Alfie begged.

"You're my best friend, Alfie. I care if someone has hurt you or not." Marcus said.

"I'm a little heartbroken and upset but…I just…I don't want to cause any drama." Alfie said. "I'll just…I need a little time to get over her. She was a big part of my life for so long. I loved her and I still do. We're still going to be friends but…I don't know." Marcus stared at him. Alfie took a deep breath as his eyes began to water up. He quickly whipped away a couple of tears that fell out of his eye. Crying in front of Marcus was definitely the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Are you going to be okay?" Marcus asked nervously.

"I don't know." Alfie shook his head. "She just ended it so suddenly. She didn't really give me an explanation."

"I just can't believe she actually broke up with you." Marcus whispered.

"Yeah, well…You're not the only one." Alfie mumbled. Marcus frowned.

"Oh...Come over here." Marcus said. Marcus reached over and immediately pulled Alfie into a hug. Alfie immediately wrapped his arms around Marcus and hugged him back. Marcus was one of those people that were always there for Alfie. No matter what the situation was. He was always there to talk and usually gave good advice. They've always been close to each other. But, they've never had a moment like this before. Alfie was glad that Marcus had come over. "You know I'm always here to talk." Marcus whispered.

"I know you are." Alfie said. He slowly pulled away from the hug. Marcus bit his lip as he stared at Alfie. Marcus was dying on the inside. On one hand, he felt bad for Alfie that Zoe had broken up with him. But, on the other hand he was excited because he had always had a little crush on Alfie. They've been best friends for a couple years now. They always joked around with 'malfie' but Alfie didn't know that Marcus actually liked him. Marcus wanted to tell Alfie how he felt now that Alfie was no longer with Zoe but he didn't know if it was too soon or not. He didn't want to pressure Alfie into a relationship. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Alfie asked, breaking the silence. Marcus blinked a few times and looked at Alfie.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked nervously. Alfie sighed.

"You've been staring at me for like a minute or something. Is something on your mind?" Alfie asked.

"Well, yeah. There are a few things that are on my mind but I don't think I can talk about them." Marcus mumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Alfie asked. "You know you can talk to me about anything." Alfie assured him. Marcus sighed.

"No, I really don't think I should talk about this." Marcus said. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Whoa. It can be that bad, can it?" Alfie asked curiously. Marcus shook his head.

"It's not bad. Not to me anyways." Marcus said. Alfie frowned.

"No…Just tell me. I won't freak out or anything." Alfie promised. Marcus nervously looked over at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Marcus bit his lip before he finally reached over and pressed his lips against Alfie's. Alfie's eyes went wide with shock. Marcus quickly pulled away before Alfie had the chance to kiss him back. Alfie stared at Marcus with wide eyes. "Marcus, you…" Alfie started to say. Marcus shook his head.

"It just seemed easier to do then say. I'm sorry." Marcus mumbled. "I think I should go." Marcus went to stand up again.

"Wait!" Alfie also stood up. He grabbed Marcus's arm and pulled him back. Marcus looked over at him again. "Don't go." Alfie said. "I just…How-How long have you felt like that?" He asked nervously. Marcus sighed.

"I've always felt something. It just took me a while to realize how I really felt." Marcus admitted. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's fine. I just…I don't want this to ruin our friendship. That's all I care about."

"It's not going to ruin our friendship." Alfie said. Marcus blinked a few times. "I…I feel the same way." Alfie whispered.

"Alfie, you don't have to do this." Marcus told him. "I just wanted you to know how I felt. You just got out of a relationship…"

"I know I just got out of a relationship." Alfie said. "It's like I said before. I'm hurt but I'll be fine. I just need a little time to get over her. It's not the end of the world for me." Marcus couldn't help but smile. "Do you really…?"

"Yes." Marcus said, cutting him off. Alfie took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Alfie asked curiously.

"How about we talk about it over lunch?" Marcus suggested. Alfie smiled.

"Yeah, alright. That sounds like a plan to me." Alfie said. Marcus chuckled and shook his head. Alfie reached over and grabbed Marcus's hand. Marcus smiled as he held onto Alfie's hand. Marcus had been waiting for this months. He couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Should we get going then?" Marcus asked. Alfie nodded.

"Yes." Alfie said. "I actually look rubbish right now. Can I…?" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"That's such a lie. You don't look rubbish at all, Alfie. You look fine just the way you are." Alfie blushed and looked away from him. "Come on, let's go." Marcus said. Marcus held onto Alfie's hand and led the way out of Alfie's hand.


End file.
